


How Love Grows

by lumosmaxxima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Rebuilding Hogwarts, Slow Burn, it will have multiple chapters, this is really just an introduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosmaxxima/pseuds/lumosmaxxima
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts Remus returns to the castle to assist with the rebuild. In the process Neville helps rebuild Remus' shattered life.





	

The was war over. Voldemort was dead. Good had **triumphed** and evil had been  _ defeated _ . For a time, all was well.

 

But really,  _ was it _ ?

 

War left  **scars** . The terrible, messy type. Deep gashes that bled out and left everyone touched by their events and in agonizing pain - even if they hadn’t been scratched. There was  **ALWAYS** casualties. And for those few, on the front lines, war was  _ permanent _ . It would never leave their minds. Branded and burned into them like they were cattle, saved from slaughter but left with an indelible reminder of the ones they’d lost and the horrors they’d endured.

 

But there was hope. In the midst of chaos, rising from the ashes and rubble. And a chance for a new beginning, for most. Hogwarts would need rebuilding, and to do so it had called it’s own back home to assist in the process. Former students came from around the world to lend a helping hand, all wanting to lend their talents and skill to the process. 

 

Remus, however returned reluctantly, dragging his feet as he reentered what was left of the crumbling castle walls. His heart hollow and empty as he looked around corridors that once brought him joyful memories of friendship, and love. Those same spaces now filled with sorrow, regret, loneliness. He’d lost everything, except his precious boy. He still had Teddy. He supposed he couldn't ever be entirely dejected. At least he had his son. Other fathers, like Arthur Weasley had lost sons. But he’d lost others. His wife. His best friends. His ‘brothers’. His parents. Everyone he’d loved and cherished. Gone now.

 

He looked around at the destruction and frowned, continuing through the castle until he found his old office - which, he supposed was his once again now that he’d been asked back. It looked relatively untouched by the war, but there was a coldness that settled in it. Death had a way of stealing the spirit from a place. “Well…” He spoke to himself and set his things down at the door, walking inside and pacing around slowly. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that before a sharp knock at the door startled him and he looked up from his thoughts, “Ah…Neville.” He forced a smile and shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes. 

 

Since his last foray into teaching there’d been quite a drastic change. Tonks had renewed him. Reminded him of his youth, lifted his spirits and taught him how to live again. And while he missed her terribly, while he’d lost her, he hadn’t lost that spirit. He was well kept, his robes clean and sleak, not ratty like before. His hair, shorter, cropped to his head and slightly more grey than it’d once been, his face - scarred as it had always been, but laugh lines had settled into place from those short lived years of true happiness. His presence, the way he held himself had altered, he stood upright, no longer shameful of himself. Of his condition. One could say he was a changed man. He owed it all to her.

 

He waved his former student in and studied the other - who had seemingly changed quite a bit himself. Of course everyone knew why. Neville, ever the underdog, had finally come into his own and had become somewhat of a hero and it showed. The way he stood, tall and proud, no longer hiding behind his oversized cardigans and a stuttering voice as he stepped into the room with a presence so commanding it took Remus by surprise. “Professor Lupin. I’m to show you around, fill you in on the rebuilding processes. If you’re up to it?” He asked, leaning against the door frame in a way that was so casual it would almost make someone second guess that it was indeed Neville Longbottom standing there. Something about the sight struck Remus as he studied the boy - now a man - and he nodded slowly, letting his eyes drag over him. “Yes, of course.” He spoke clearly and nodded, walking towards Neville with a relaxed stride.

 

Neville pushed off the frame and nodded towards the corridor, “We’ve got several processes going at once. It’s up to you, where you’d like to lend a hand.” He spoke with a confidence Remus had never seen in him before, yet humility cloaked him, as though he didn’t know he’d changed. “There’s students in the dungeons, those skilled in potions - helping replenish the castle’s stores - I’ve been instructed to oversee the production of your Wolfsbane.” He spoke and stopped, looking back at Remus with an understanding smile, as if to show him he didn’t take issue with his condition, the way others might. “There’s others, helping outside, rebuilding structure.” He added, “There’s some helping Madame Pomfrey in the infirm. Some of the more seriously injured are still confined to beds, the infirm has been expanded.” He spoke solemnly, “Do you have any idea where you’d like to assist?” He asked.

 

Remus paused, studying Neville more closely, he’d always had an affinity for the boy, saw something in him that was more than what most saw. But this, this man he’d grown into, was more than even Remus had seen. He felt proud, though he’d not really contributed to it at all. He lost his train of that as his eyes dragged over muscular arms and broad, steady shoulders, but to an unshaven face that had a ruggedly, handsome quality to it. “Uh…” He stammered, “Where are you assisting?” He asked, and Neville grinned, “The greenhouses, of course. Haven’t you heard? I’m the new Herbology professor…”


End file.
